Chronicles of Suri ,
by SunGoddes12
Summary: When five chapters are finished , you will get the summary


**CHAPTER 1 **

**CHARACTER DESCRIPTION **

**Ost **

**Suri. Kamalaeswaran **

**Social Reject , Anime otaku , affinity towards mystery novels , Harry Potter and known to be a tsundere . Extremely good memory power, marries Kyoya Tategami. Head of Metal Agency of Detectives renamed TC after her death , owns Masked Ara , only beyblader to create an alchemy style while battling, due to visiting truth , know to wear black denim shorts , Tanks , and a blazer. **

**Possesions **

**Knife of Will of Novel Subtle Knife in the trilogy his dark materials,given to her after Will and Lyra death , the knife keeps regenerating and moving **

**Skill **

**Knowledge in Anime and Alchemy **

**To Narakami, who will never know how I looked , or who I truly was **

**SURI Tategami**** [ ****nee Kamalaeaswaran ] **

**Chapter 1 **

**Suri shuts off the light, and mumbles 'To good to be true , even to fall in love with someone like Yoki , was truly Utopia' . Every day of Social Reject and average studies , Death note teachers were the only solid things that happened, until tonight. **

**Kyoya began to flick the knife in his palms , and looked at Gingka . ' So this time , may I ask why was I pulled away from training , and listen to crap stories , even the most boring movie Frozen , doesn't make sleep occur . ' I can't help it if your Ex Gf , took you there said Gingka . The Knife almost broke in his palms. ' Careful ,don't take your anger at that, its important as your life , not its problem if Hikaru cheated on you with Hyoma said Kenta. Any way, where is Hippity Hop****, said Yu , coming from the Pilot cabin , there were flying in the WBBA , personal jet. The people who were with Gingka were [ the authoress will make an list , below ] **

**Gingka Hagane [ HIMSELF] **

**Madoka Amano **

**Kenta Yumiya**

**Kyoya Tategami **

**Benkei Hanawa**

**Ryo Hagane **

**Hikaru Hasama **

**Ryutaro Fukami **

**Sora . A **

**Tobio . Oike **

**Tsubasa Otori**

**Yu Tendo**

**Teru Saotome , couldn't come due to an surgery , Blader DJ , is hosting , Akira , Osamu and Takashi are busy preparing something. Tetsuya and Ryuga god knows why they didn't come and Kumade and Sodo brothers are too arrogant said Yu , again. ' The knife did reject every blader we know said Ryutaro opening his fan. Even the stronger bladders like Gingka , Kyoya , Ryuga and Tsubasa said Kenta. Hikaru entered the room with her hand draped on Hyoma shoulderd'That means the knife needs someone like honey cups said Hikaru at Hyoma and kissed him on the cheek. Kyoya was about to break the knife. 'Kyoya give me that damn knife otherwise you are going to break it said Madoka , who was the only one , who saw Kyoya get angry. I'm going to the small room of mine, he said without looking back and trudged , when he entered the room , he removed is jacket , the room he shared with Tsubasa Otori. The room had a restroom and two beds and two sleeping beds and three books. One was a manga comic Death By Glory By Hiromi Arakwa and the other two were FMA. He laid the knife at the bedside table. He took the buckles and tied himself , so that when the flight lands it's better off to be safe. The door rapped . 'Come in which ever # # # , it is said Kyoya. 'It's me Tsubasa , with Madoka said a muffled voice and they entered. They entered and the locked the door. Kyoya undid the buckles. Is nobody there ? said Kyoya. Every one has retired for the night , Only Benkei said Madoka. Benkei , bunked in Yu's room , due to Benkei taking half the space. 'I want to stay here said Kyoya. 'Yeah, you may , get out know said Madoka first sarcastically than angrily . ' The thing is it's time you find yourself a girl who isn't not a Ho, who has brains and will not leave till you die said Madoka , smiling. ' Madoka always thought of Hikaru as competiton , not as friends , , but never Hikaru. Hikaru waqs brave and caring during the battle bladders , but ever since Hyoma and Ryuga's presence , she's became weak ****e, after that Hikaru was never the same , and that was when Kyoya lost his princess to Hyoma. ' You could look in dating sites called Beyblade addiction,they have different sites said Tsubasa , and with that he got slapped by Madoka . The knife began to glow a blue and began to spin , at that time Kyoya fell to the floor and his breath came out in gasps ,. ' There's a girl with dark brown hair , and now we must open a portal said Kyoya and he sat on a chair and fainted . The other two ran and called Ryo Hagane , ' Ryo ran and gave an order to the others , ' Wake the others , do not tell the staff , and do not let a speck of their surrounding be there. Ryo woke up Kyoya . Kyoya packed his bag , wore his coat , and took the three mangas, cleaned the bathroom, and threw the garbage in a bag. Tsubasa was ready by then , with his backpack, the others had bags , and they had come with plastic bags which they threw . Madoka and Hikaru had suitcases , which Benkei obliged to carry their suitcases. ' Kyoya opened the portal , with a knife.'Everybody jump in , the eleven jumped in and Kyoya followed . He felt like falling inside abyss and when he fell , he landed in a dark room , where a girl was sleeping . The knife suddenly turned into a necklace with a time locket and fastened itself to the girl's neck, to everyone's amazement and Kyoya saw the girl in his dreams , and she was truly of his dreams. **

**UND , **


End file.
